


Let this Heart be fixed

by sippingonstardust



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, It's a bit OOC, Muslim Damian Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sippingonstardust/pseuds/sippingonstardust
Summary: “I have something to confess.”Three pairs of eyes bore into him. Three detectives scrutinize him and it’s almost too much to bear.“What is it?” his father prods gently, and it’s strange to see ‘Batman’ shed away so quickly and allow ‘Baba’ to step in.





	Let this Heart be fixed

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping, it makes absolutely no sense and it's really short. I'm sorryyyy.
> 
>  
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr @prettylittlebrownskingyal

Quick and easy, he promises himself as he enters the cave. It’ll be quick and easy to get the words out. Be upfront with his father, with his family and finally come clean.

He isn’t expecting apprehension about his religious beliefs, he knows them well enough to know how absurd even entertaining such a thought is. His trepidation lies in the fact that someone will draw this back to his mother. Someone will claim he’s doing this to establish some broken connection to Talia and amend the grated bond they share. He can deny it as much as he wants, but he knows it will always burden his father’s mind.

He unlaces his boots on the staircase and leaves the cave to pad through the house on bare feet. The voices of his father and Dick greet him as he breaks the corner. Their smiling, both hunched over a tupperware container of Alfred’s cookies. Cassandra hedges quietly on a barstool nearby, hacking away at a tub of ice-cream that has ‘Tim’ written in sharpie across the side. The three of them, still half in their suits, make for an interesting picture that Damian can only warmly file away under ‘family.’

“Hey, little D,” Dick calls, waving him over.

“Come have one of these before Nightwing eats them all.”

“Nightwing deserves them all, after tonight.”

He cuts off whatever scolding reply his father had with a declaration.

“I have something to confess.”

Three pairs of eyes bore into him. Three detectives scrutinize him and it’s almost too much to bear.

“What is it?” his father prods gently, and it’s strange to see ‘Batman’ shed away so quickly and allow ‘Baba’ to step in.

“I’m… I’ve been going to the masjid on 52nd street, for a while now. For a lot longer than a while actually, but I….wasn’t really quite sure how to tell you baba. I-”

“I know,” he says.“Damian, I know.”

“You do?”

Dick, mouth full of crumbling cookie adds, “We’ve known for ages, Dami. You’re not as slick as you think. What? Did you figure we wouldn’t notice you fasting for Ramadan?”

“Well, yes” he confesses. “I was sure you did not notice.”

Baba sighs, “We did. We were just waiting for you to tell us. I suppose you bring it up now as Eid is approaching?”

“So….you’re just going to let it go and not mention my mother at all?”

It slips from his mouth almost crudely, just in the way he didn’t want it to. He mentally slaps himself for his own insolence as he watches Baba’s face slacken with concern. Before he can comprehend it, he’s being herded into a strong embrace. 

“Is that why you hesitated? Because you were afraid that I would make this about Talia?”

His nose tickles with the scent of kevlar and sweat, his head aches as worry finally subsided into relief. He can barely scrape by enough energy to muster words, so he settles for a nod instead.

This earns him a tighter squeeze and soon enough, he can feel Cass delicate fingers scraping up the hair at the nape of his neck. Dick wiggles himself around the three of them, trailing cookie crumbs over their suits.

“We will love you. Accept you, no matter what Damian,” his eldest brother promises, voice wavering a bit. “No matter what.”

He doesn’t say thank you, because it doesn’t feel necessary. It should have always occurred to him that he was loved this much, a somewhat exponential amount that never threatened to waver with them, his family. That included Tim, Stephanie, Jason, Barbara and Alfred. He should have never forgotten that.

“Then I need one of you to tell Pennyworth that he has to improve upon his sheer kurma recipe.”


End file.
